Bella's Embarrassing moment
by anney101
Summary: What happens when Bella spend the night at the Cullen's, and her time of the month rolls in?


"Goodnight Bella", Edward said it so sweet, it resembled a lullaby. It always seemed this way when he spoke. His voice was so smooth and even, which made me sound like some sort of deranged pigeon when I spoke with him. My voice compared to his was just one of the ways I knew I truly did not compare to Edward. He is a god, and I am a peasant. His eyes, hair, and overall structure are just a few of the many things in Edward that over powered me. And those are merely the looks. He is more athletic, smart, and he can drive at insane speeds while looking at the passenger (though I am not too fond of that last one). I had been with Edward so long, but you could hardly get used to the distinct vampire features.

"Are you staying tonight?" It always helped me get to sleep knowing the love of my life was right beside me.

"Not tonight. Alice needs my help fixing one of her cars" He said sadly. It seemed like a lame excuse to me. Alice was smart wasn't she? Why did she need Edwards help?

"She can't do it on her own?" I didn't want Edward to leave, and my voice was undoubtedly full of disappointment.

"Yes, if that were really she meant I am sure she could figure it out. But I know Alice, I am sure that she doesn't truly need her car fixed. I don't know what it was she wouldn't tell me, but for some reason she wants me home tonight."

"Well, can I come at least? I hate sleeping without you here." I probably sounded like I was pleading, and in a way I was. I was also rather curious to find out what Alice was hiding.

"I don't know Bella. Charlie would be worried if he found you gone when he woke up."

"Not if I leave him a note. Please? I will just sleep on the couch! I won't be a problem."

Edward sighed, "Alright Bella, you can come." He smiled when I jumped out of bed and hugged him. "One condition though", he continued, "promise me you will sleep on the bed in my room rather than the couch."

I smiled "You really are the best boyfriend in the world."

Edward released me from his grip and ran across the room for my black slip on shoes, and brought them to me. I slipped them on and we made our way out to his Volvo.

When we arrived at the Cullen's house, Alice was waiting outside. She ran over to the Volvo with her superhuman speed, and opened the door for me. "Hi Bella! I am so glad you are here. I wish we had time to hang out, but, unfortunately, I have a car to fix."

"That's fine. I am pretty tired anyway." I was curious as to what they were doing, since Edward had confirmed it was definitely not fixing her car, but I decided to ignore it for now. I really was tired, and decided that sleep was my main goal. I would simply ask Edward tomorrow.

"Come on Bella," Edward said. He was out of the car and by my side. I smiled and we walked silently up to his room. When we got there, I stood shocked to see a king size bed with at least 10 pillows setting on it. I turned to Edward shocked. I never like how much money the Cullen's were willing to spend on me.

"Where did this bed come from?" I asked it is a short and shocked breath.

"Come on Bella, what did you expect? I knew you would want to sleep over at some point, so I bought a bed in advance. Do you like it?"

I wanted to argue, but at the moment all I could really think about was sleeping. So instead of putting up a fight, I simply nodded. "Thank you, Edward. I love you."

I leaned in to kiss him. His cold lips touched mine delicately. I wrapped my arms his head and his grip around my waist tightened. I savored the kiss, as I always did. Edward never let them last long. Right on cue, Edward pulled away.

"Goodnight Bella" He said as I crawled under the covers. He came over and tucked me in before he left to help Alice "fix her car". I sighed, and closed my eyes, and fell asleep within a few minutes.

When I woke up, it was still dark outside. This surprised me. I was sure I was going to sleep in late today, for I had been so tired. I looked at my watch. It said 2:34 am. That was definitely not right. I couldn't have woke up on my own will in the middle of the night. What had woken me? I looked around for what might be the source, but found nothing. And then I froze. I looked at my watch in the corner that had the date. I gasped aloud, and looked under the covers, using my watch for light. My suspicions were conformed as I watched blood drip out from my crotch. I stared in shock, dumbfounded as to how I could have forgotten my period!

My shock quickly turned to fear. What was I supposed to do? I was at the Cullen's, so I couldn't just wash the sheets like at Charlie's. I just bloodstained their sheets. Then again, who else would use them? The real problem here was telling them. What was I supposed to do, what downstairs, blood dripping down my legs, and say "hey, I started my period." I needed pads too. I didn't have any left at Charlie's, so I guess that is another thing I'd have to tell them. I need pads. I imagined me walking down in every possible way, but everything seemed stupid or embarrassing. This whole thing was embarrassing. I needed Edward. Facing his whole family might be an issue, but I could face Edward if he was alone. Now was one of the few times I wished he could read my mind. I could call him and no one would know but him. I sighed. I guess it wouldn't hurt to call him. It would be better than going out and facing everyone.

"Edward" I said in my normal voice. He would be able to hear me with his amazing hearing. "Edward, can you come here" I waited. If he didn't come, what was I supposed to do?

Five seconds later, the door opened. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I was utterly relieved that I wouldn't have to leave to figure this out alone. I smiled as the door opened, until I saw that Edward wasn't on the other side. I froze.

"Hello Bella" Carlisle said in his melodious voice. "I heard you call for Edward, but unfortunately, he and Alice left. Maybe I could help?"

This was extremely embarrassing. I wondered if he could smell it. I knew that the blood was dead. Edward had told me how dead blood was not desirable, but it would be extra embarrassing if it turned out that Carlisle already knew. It took me a second to realize Carlisle had asked me a question. And I had to answer. "Umm, ya…you might be…able to help." I said it like a question.

"Well, what is it that seems to be a problem?"

I wanted to answer, but I just couldn't bring myself to. "Uh…I…just…"

"Yes"

"When did Edward say he would be back? I might discuss this with him later"

"Bella, whatever it is, I promise you can talk to me about it"

"Ok…Carlisle. It is just, I lost track of days…"

"Is it some sort of anniversary for you and Edward? Did you forget a gift?"

"No…It's not that…It seems to be my time…of the month…you know?" I didn't wait to see Carlisle's reaction. I hid under the covers and waited for his reponse. I felt tears of embarrassment begin to come through my eyes. If only I had listened to Edward and stayed home tonight. I could have avoided this whole thing.

"Bella, it is okay. I understand. Please come out." Something about his voice, so sweet and songlike, gave me the courage to come out and face the shame,

"Listen Bella, I can understand why you would want Edward here. This must be very embarrassing for you. I can help to though. We are family Bella. Do not be ashamed. Do you need me to go get you some new pjs and pads?"

"Yes please." Even though I was whispering, my voice cracked.

"It is okay Bella…if it makes you feel any better, I can tell you what Alice and Edward are really doing."

Instead of using my voice, I merely nodded this time.

Carlisle smiled, "Planning a surprise birthday party. Making invitations, buying decorations…Alice didn't want you to know, she said you would make a fuss." And that was exactly what I was going to do. I hated big parties, especially when they were for me. My day just kept getting worse and worse.

Carlisle chuckled at my reaction. "Stay here, I will go get your stuff." And then he was off. I sighed, going over the Carlisle incident in my head. It was absolutely terrible, but I knew it could have been worse.


End file.
